Since the invention of computer, people have been paying close attention to the improvement of computer external storage device, from magnetic drum, magnetic tape to floppy disk and hard disk to exchange, save and backup data and file. For more than a decade, personal computer technology has been improved quickly, but the technology of floppy disk as a removable external storage has no substantial improvement. The only improvement of floppy disk is that the size was reduced from 8 inches, to 5.25 inches, and to 3.5 inches, and the capacity was increased to 1.44 MB. Other than the above improvements, the floppy disk technology stays as what it was ten years ago and there is no further improvement. As we all know, floppy disk has the following disadvantages: small capacity, low speed, easy to be damaged, low reliability. Especially, floppy disk drive is big and heavy. All these disadvantages have caused great inconvenience to users. In the past few years, there are some other storage devices in the market, such as high-capacity ZIP disk, removable optic disc MO etc. These devices have some advantages that floppy disk does not have, such as larger capacity, better reliability than floppy disk, etc. But they still have such disadvantages: big, heavy, requiring physical drive, difficult to carry, complicated to use, requiring external power supply, hard to popularize, high price and so on. Only very small number of computers are equipped with physical drives for such storage devices. In addition, in order to install such an internal drive, you must turn off the computer, open computer casing and find a place in the computer to mount it. Then you need to close the casing, power on your computer and install software driver for the device. You can not use the device until all the above steps have been finished. Obviously, ordinary computer users, even computer specialists may find such storage devices too troublesome to use, not to mention those users who are not familiar with computers.
To sum up, a new kind of computer storage device is urgently needed to replace or complement floppy disk and other external storage device using existing technology. The need is especially urgent for those increasingly popular notebooks and handheld devices. Floppy disk drive and other physical drives, due to their big size and heavy weight, are not suitable for notebooks and handheld devices which must be light, convenient, small and portable. In fact, more and more notebooks don't have build-in floppy disk drive or CDROM drive for the purposes of compactness and convenience.
Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a new computer technology in recent years. Its standard is defined by some international big companies such as Intel, Microsoft and Compaq etc. The purposes of USB are to make the use of personal computers simpler, easier and faster, and to replace existing serial port, parallel port and keyboard port etc. Today, all Pentium II or above computers (including compatible computers) are equipped with USB. USB has become a new industry standard for personal computer. There may be some other high-speed universal bus standards in the future.
At the time when USB is widely available today, users can no longer tolerate the situation that micro or portable data processing devices can not install built-in floppy disk or other similar storage devices. Users also can hardly tolerate low-capacity, low-speed and vulnerable storage devices like floppy disk, especially can not tolerate the defects that drives for such devices are big and hard to install.